Beautiful & Unpredictable
by Kanariya674
Summary: When a failed romance takes life on a spiral downwards, a surprise encounter may lift a person back up. -LenneYuna-
1. Part I

**Author Notes:** It's been awhile, so I broke a hiatus with another Yuna/Lenne. It's longer than I imagined it would be, complete with two chapters for your reading pleasure.

**Disclaimer: **The games _Final Fantasy X _& _Final Fantasy X-2 _do not belong to me – rather, to Square Enix. All of the characters, name settings, etc. (unless mentioned or recognized otherwise) belong to them, not me.

**Summary: **When a failed romance takes life on a spiral downwards, a surprise encounter may lift a person back up. -LenneYuna- Other couples include: Mentioned TidusYuna, ShuyinLenne, BaralaiPaine, GippalRikku, unrequited PaineRikku.

**Specifies Scene Change:** X X X

**BEAUTIFUL & UNPREDICTABLE**

A young brunette woman, no more than twenty one years of age, appreciatively eyes her surroundings with surprised interest. The restaurant her friends have taken her to exceeds her expectations; as college students, the most upscale dining they can afford is the local hamburger place. So when her friends, Rikku and Paine, lead her to a quiet, intimate and upscale restaurant overlooking the beautiful evening Zanarkand coast, the young woman Yuna can only gape.

"You like it?"

The excited exclamation breaks the young woman out of her stupor. Yuna's bi-colored eyes travel to her blonde best friend and cousin, Rikku. The normally scantily clad Rikku is even dressed modestly for the surprise occasion; she adorns a form fitting, bright yellow top with jeans and sandals instead of clothes baring as much skin as possible. Something must be important for them to take her here _and _for Rikku to look appropriate.

"You like it, don't you…?"

Rikku's dejected tone brings Yuna out of her thoughts. The brunette smiles softly.

"I more than like it. This is fantastic; the scenery is beautiful! What's the occasion?"

Rikku glances at their mutual friend, Paine, before answering. "No reason."

"Mhm, sure…" Yuna replies, not believing a word. Rikku rolls her eyes.

"Can't you just enjoy some time out without asking for details? Geez, Yunie…"

Yuna laughs. "I think I'm allowed to ask, when the last place I imagine you going out to eat is a restaurant like this. You're the queen of fast food, Rikku – not exquisite dining."

"Who is to say I don't wanna take a break from fried chicken and pizza? What if I want overly-priced food once in a while, huh?"

Yuna only smiles, not entirely believing her cousin but deciding not to pursue the conversation any longer. She will work it out of her friends when they eat, but for now she can ogle her surprise treat for the night. The interior of the restaurant is more dazzling than she could have imagined; large windows span across the entire restaurant, exposing the dim lights of the boats on the Zanarkand shore. Candlelight illuminates the area, casting a soft glow on the red and mahogany hues of the walls. This place looks more suited for a date rather than a get together, but Yuna isn't going to complain.

"Party for three?"

A young, dark-skinned waiter calls her attention. His eyes linger on Paine, his interest piqued by her other best friend's unusual features. Even Paine took the time to enhance her appearance tonight; her short, silver hair is styled meticulously, and she wears heeled leather boots with a simple black dress clinging to her curves.

Paine takes notice to his sudden curiosity in her, crimson eyes expressing annoyance. "Yes."

The waiter leads them to a table by the windows, providing them a closer look of the sparkling black shore.

"My name is Baralai; I will be serving you three for the night. Would you be interested in the specials tonight?"

"Do you guys have like, fancy pizza?" Rikku blurts out. Paine looks embarrassed, while Yuna hides a giggle behind her hand. The waiter takes the sudden statement in stride, a smile gracing his thin lips.

"No, but we do have fancy cheeseburgers."

"Wow, you guys are better than I thought…" Rikku murmurs, opening her menu and scanning the pictures. "What's the difference between a fancy cheeseburger and a regular cheeseburger, Mr. Baralai?"

"The price," he answers truthfully, his gaze flickering towards Paine before returning to Rikku. This does not go unnoticed by Yuna and Paine, the latter who regards it with irritation. Paine's lack of interest in the opposite sex is always amusing to watch, knowing that the only one who holds the silver-haired woman's interest is the young oblivious blonde at the table. While the situation certainly isn't that comical, especially considering Rikku does not return Paine's affections at all, Paine's reactions to other men's pursuits are, to say the least, interesting.

"I don't think you're supposed to tell us that," Paine comments, burying her nose into the fine print of the laminated menu. Baralai offers her a beautiful, white smile.

"I'd rather you order what's worth your money. Drinks?"

"A beer. The darkest and best you got," Paine replies automatically, earning a smirk from her waiter. Yuna can't control her quickly blossoming smile; Yuna thinks Paine should give the guy a chance – he seems really sweet.

"Lemonade!" Rikku exclaims, green eyes bright with excitement. "Dr. P. always gets depressing stuff; I have to make up for her gloomy outlook on life."

Paine looks ready to kill.

"Leave Paine be," Yuna says, scolding her cousin. "I'd just like some water, please."

Baralai nods before walking off, leaving the party of three be. They are all silent, but one thing sticks out through Yuna's mind; what's with the sudden decision to take her out to dinner? It is obvious both Rikku and Paine planned this, but for what reason? Yuna isn't one to complain, but when all three of them tend to be very mindful about their financial status – well, Rikku may not care so much – the sudden trip is a little suspicious. Did something recently happen to trigger this? Is this trip meant to be a distraction –?

Oh. Yuna gets it now.

"Guys, just because Tidus and I are over doesn't mean you have to go all out for me."

Bingo. Rikku looks shocked, blinking stupidly, while Paine stares at Yuna wondering how she figured it out. Rikku is the first to compose herself, her mouth twisting into a frown.

"Come on Yunie. While you seem happy and all, you haven't been the same since it happened. You've been locked up in your apartment, doing homework and whatever other boring stuff," Rikku says, flipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder. "You've changed, and we just wanted to take you out and forget about that asshole."

"Rikku…" Yuna murmurs, not denying her cousin's words. While she has been doing…_okay_ since the breakup, she hasn't really socialized with friends and has immersed herself in any and all work possible. If she was in Rikku's place, she probably would have done the same thing.

"You need the fresh air. We don't mind treating you," Paine adds. "I know it's difficult; you did date the biggest blitzball star in the city. Seeing his face everywhere isn't exactly helping the healing."

Yuna really hasn't had to opportunity or desire to talk about the sudden end to her three year commitment to the blond superstar of the Zanarkand Abes, but as she sits here with her two caring best friends, suddenly all she wants to do is talk about how upset she is and how disoriented her life has become.

Paine seems to sense Yuna's discomfort. "You can talk about it, you know. We don't mind."

Yuna doesn't hesitate to take heed to Paine's advice. In these few moments, anger and sadness have built in her chest and the recently familiar sensation of tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"I just don't understand," Yuna says softly, bowing her head. "How could he forget three years? Three years where I moved from Besaid to come here to support and love him, three years getting to know the little family he has left and three years being there when he felt the pressure of always being compared to his deceased dad…how could he suddenly do that? We only broke up about two weeks ago, but it feels like it happened yesterday."

"The stupid bimbo he slept with wasn't even that cute," Rikku comments honestly, hands clenching to form fists. "Yunie, you are like the sexiest woman in Zanarkand right now! And I'm your _cousin_!"

"Obviously a few drinks with his team and a tumble with a stranger later, he didn't seem to think so," Yuna comments bitterly. "Am I not good looking enough? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh for Yunalesca's sake, Yunie! You're the most understanding and selfless girl on the whole planet! You put up with his whining and loved him for his mistakes, and do you _want _me to list how physically perfect you are?"

"I think you might have to," Paine interjects. "It looks like Yuna needs it."

"Well, you're the only one I know with one blue and one green eye! Your hair is always perfect, you can sing, you look great in a bikini – which you refuse to wear; you only wear those one piece things when you can do so much better – and you're a D cup! D cup Yunie!"

Rikku is getting loud, to which the other patrons in the establishment are quickly noticing. The subject matter isn't helping, either.

"Do you know what I am? A! I'm a freakin' A cup! I might as well be a premature boy!"

"I'm glad you have no trouble releasing your personal information so loudly," a male voice cuts in. Rikku looks up to see Baralai handing each girl a glass of water, followed by Rikku and Paine's specific drinks. He looks rather amused, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

Instead of being embarrassed, Rikku continues her rant, deciding to involve their waiter in her plea. "Mr. Baralai, my friend here," Rikku motions her hand to Yuna, "doesn't think she's pretty and good enough because her no good ex-boyfriend dumped her. I'm trying to make her feel good by stating the facts, you know. Okay, let's take it from a man – Mr. Baralai, do you think she's cute?"

"I do not mean to involve myself in your group's personal affairs, but yes your friend is an attractive woman. I wouldn't pursue her myself; we all have our own preferences."

"That is true," Yuna comments, her eyes traveling toward Paine. "It seems like you are attracted to the silent and mature type…"

Paine catches on quickly. "Watch it, Yuna."

"Are you ladies ready?" Baralai asks, pulling out a pen and a notepad. At first, it seems like he is unaware of Yuna's teasing, but the blush on his cheeks proves otherwise. Yuna is sure of it; Baralai would _love _to get to know Paine. She really shouldn't instigate, but…

After all three give them their orders, Baralai leans down to collect their menus. Rikku and Paine are involved in an argument about one thing or another, so Yuna sees it as the perfect opportunity to give Baralai the upper hand.

"Hey," Yuna whispers to him, Baralai pausing in his actions. He glances at her questioningly.

"I know you're interested in Paine. She's attracted to someone, but the situation looks kind of grim. Maybe you can turn the situation around?"

Baralai looks taken aback, indicating to Yuna that she caught him and he is interested. She smiles reassuringly.

"Just approach her when you get the chance. Tell her I said it's time to move on."

With a resolved glance towards Yuna, Baralai then walks off to attend to other customers. At the moment, it seems like a happy ending is far away from her reach, but it will be over her dead body before Paine remains miserable over her own stagnant love life.

X X X

The dinner passes smoothly, each woman pleased with the experience they aren't likely to have again for a long time. As Yuna exits the restaurant, she spots a lightly blushing Baralai pull Paine aside. Rikku notices the action as well, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"When did they become friends?"

Yuna smiles knowingly. "They aren't. Baralai is probably just asking her out on a date, that's all."

Rikku's mouth drops open, her eyes comically widening in shock. "No way! Men _never_ ask Paine out – she's too scary and intimidating! Wow, and he's not bad looking either…"

"I know," Yuna comments happily, pleased to see Paine take Baralai's pen and start writing something down. For being so against his advances earlier, the odds are turning in his favor. "Paine's a really nice and pretty woman…she just needs a patient person to get past her exterior."

"That's so weird," Rikku remarks, sticking her tongue out in displeasure. "It just doesn't seem like Paine is attracted to anybody. It's kinda weird to imagine."

"We all want someone romantically at some point in our lives, even Paine."

"Well she should hurry up, cause I wanna get back to the apartment! You want a ride, Yunie?"

While the car ride is more convenient, Yuna is in the mood to go for a walk. Besides, her place is only about four blocks away; the travel is very easy. "No thank you, Rikku. I'll be fine."

As Yuna turns to begin her walk home, Rikku's fingers take a hold of Yuna's arm. Yuna eyes her cousin questioningly, surprised to see a serious gleam in Rikku's normally lighthearted green eyes.

"Forget Tidus," Rikku says, pulling Yuna in for a tight hug. The blonde's embrace is comforting and Yuna finds herself quickly falling into Rikku's arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around the blonde's midsection.

"I'm trying," Yuna whispers dejectedly. "Trust me, I'm trying."

"If you need anything, call us anytime okay?" Rikku pulls her cousin back, planting a soft kiss on Yuna's cheek. "You know we don't care if it's at two in the morning. I haven't been through heartbreak, and I'm not sure if Paine has either, but we'll do anything we can to make it easier. He's basically the icon for this city, but it's gonna get better. I think Auron would've torn him a new one by now if he knows why you guys aren't together anymore."

The brunette giggles, completely in agreement. Tidus' stepdad, while rough around the edges, is a very dedicated man at heart. She and Auron have a very good relationship, one that she wouldn't want to end because of Tidus' mistake. She doubts Auron would let it fade as well.

"Well get going; don't want to get home too late. You got class in the mornin', missy!"

"Yes, I should. I've got a couple of chemistry chapters to go over before going to bed tonight," Yuna says, inwardly cringing at the thought of opening that dreadful book. With that comment, Rikku releases her hold and they exchange goodbyes.

While the walk back to her home is not long, it is long enough to leave Yuna to her thoughts. Maybe she should go on a vacation, away from the bustle of downtown Zanarkand and the billboards. Mount Gagazet isn't too far, and the hiking and hot springs would be good for clearing her mind. Or maybe she should go on a trip to Mi'ihen to look at the caverns and ruins…

Oh, who is Yuna fooling? She can't leave for a vacation right now, not when school is so close to its end. She only has about a month left, one that she cannot suddenly disregard because her love life decided to go astray.

Yuna didn't realize how much Tidus impacted her life until that fateful morning two weeks ago when she got his call. Recently, it feels like something is missing in her life – namely, his happy and outgoing presence she is used to experiencing every day. He is a good friend, but apparently not boyfriend material.

If she is glad about anything, it is that he didn't lie to her or procrastinate telling her the truth. The morning after the drunken affair occurred, Tidus called her and told her everything, albeit at the same time trying to take the blame off of himself. He begged and pleaded, saying it wasn't his fault and the alcohol made him do it.

Yuna couldn't take the chance. The relationship ended that morning.

Well, she wouldn't have to worry paying off her apartment for the next couple of months; in an effort to help win her affections back, he gave her money for rent. She wanted to give it back – she really did – but he refused to take it back. Yuna wasn't going to let it go to waste; that money went directly to her landlord. However, that didn't mean her heart went directly into Tidus' hand as well. It's obvious to both of them that it's over, but that doesn't stop the weekly calls from him.

Yuna just wishes the healing process could be shorter and easier upon her heart.

"Maybe I should give Auron a call," she murmurs to herself, wondering about the man who could easily be considered her own father figure. She has yet to talk to the man since the incident…

A sudden crash of a garbage can falling distracts Yuna. Her eyes turn to where the noise came from, seeing nothing from her angle into the alleyway. Must have been a cat…

"Ugh, you stubborn bitch…!"

Yuna's eyes widen. That is definitely _not_ a cat.

"I told you, I don't have any money on me. Leave me alone, I've done nothing to you."

"You smell and look expensive, you lying cunt! Make it easy and I won't hurt you!"

Logic tells Yuna to run away from the potentially dangerous situation and continue on her way home, but her gut feelings are stronger. She can't let a woman get hurt over someone's greed, especially if she was in that situation. Yuna would want help.

Quietly, the brunette creeps up to the alley, poking her head out behind the wall. A lean, blonde woman with short hair has another woman pinned to the brick wall of the alley. A trashcan has fallen by their feet, explaining the noise Yuna heard earlier. Yuna cannot make out the victim's features, but that doesn't matter; all she can do is distract the assailant and hope the other woman gets away. Darn, why did she leave her cell phone at home?

"I said I don't have anything."

"You-!"

"Leave her alone," Yuna commands, stepping out from behind the building. Her appearance startles both women, the attacker quickly jumping off of the other. Her lips are curled into a snarl.

"And who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think _you _are?" Yuna replies, stepping closer to the scene. She doesn't know where the sudden courage comes from, but she hopes it pays off and intimidates the other woman. She doesn't own a weapon, and the only combat she knows is three years worth of martial arts.

"I'm-"

The blonde assailant halts her words as a hand comes out and strikes her jaw, eliciting a cry before she crumples to the ground. Yuna blinks in confusion until her attention drifts to the once-pinned woman. The young woman's hand is still clenched into a fist from making the blow, and she holds a can of mace in her other hand.

"I will not hesitate to spray this stuff in your eyes. I suggest you leave or you'll be in a lot more pain."

To Yuna's surprise, the blonde who gave so much trouble to both of them chooses the smart choice. With slurred curses, she gets up and backs away from the two, fleeing away towards the other entrance of the alley. For seeming so tough, it seems her only strength was in her words. Yuna can confidently say she would probably run away from a can of mace as well.

"Thank you," the stranger says, distancing herself from the wall. Yuna can get a better view of the young woman now, and in taking in the stranger's features, she understands why the would-be thief thought this woman is wealthy. The white designer purse on her arm shows off at least 100,000 spent in gil and her attire is clean and formal. The stranger wears a vest with ruffles, colored in a beautiful mixture of royal blue and lavender. Her skirt of black lace accentuates her curvy frame and the brown boots the stranger adorns look to be in pristine condition.

The clothes aren't the only thing which gives this woman an air of formality. Her oval face is poised high with confidence, and her natural features demonstrate beauty unmatched by everyday life. Long eyelashes frame dark brown irises, complimented by light pink lips and cheeks healthy with color. Her brown hair falls over her shoulders, reaching her mid-back. Yuna has never paid this much attention to a woman's physique before, but then again, she's never seen a woman this pretty before either.

"Are you hurt?" Yuna asks, stepping towards the woman. As she gets close, a floral but light and pleasant scent invades her senses.

"No. You really saved me there by distracting the attention onto yourself; I wouldn't have had the opportunity to land a hit. I don't know how far that woman would've went asking for money," the stranger states. Yuna smiles in return.

"I heard the commotion and couldn't let someone get hurt. Just be careful, okay?"

Yuna really isn't one to talk about being safe; she doesn't have a weapon or a cell phone to call for help if she landed in such a situation. She is glad her apartment is very close by.

"May I ask for your name? You may have just saved my life, after all."

Yuna doesn't see a reason not to comply. "Yuna and you?"

"Lenne. I was on my way from work and it looks like taking the shortcut through here was a bad idea. This little shuffle probably had me miss my bus."

"How far do you live?" Yuna questions. She doesn't vocalize her curiosity, but why is Lenne taking the public transportation system? She looks like she can afford a car and more.

"Across town. And no, I'm not wealthy at all."

Yuna's eyes widen noticeably. How did Lenne know her train of thought?

"I saved up for my purse, and let's just say I know how to bargain shop. I suppose my taste can get me into trouble, no?" Lenne smiles at Yuna, exposing perfect teeth, and it's hard for Yuna not to return the smile as well. Lenne is very friendly and easy to talk to; Yuna isn't one to normally be shy, but she never had a conversation which flowed as easily as it does now. Yuna doesn't like the idea of this really personable woman traveling across town by herself, although she knows Lenne does it on a regular basis.

"If the rest of the trip home doesn't look appealing, my home isn't far from here."

Geez – Yuna normally doesn't do this with strangers, and she probably shouldn't start. What possessed her to offer her home to a person she hasn't even known for five minutes? Something about Lenne seems easy to trust; the odds of Lenne being deceitful are very minimal, if nonexistent; as Lenne just said, Yuna may have saved her life. The least Yuna can do is – at least for a night – offer some safety to the young woman.

"Would it be odd for me to take up on your offer? I'm kind of hesitant to make the rest of the trip home."

Oh Yunalesca, is Yuna actually going through with this? Rikku would smack her to the Farplane and back if she knew.

"Just follow me."

X X X

"I hope you like cats. Kimahri keeps to himself a lot, but he'll warm up," Yuna informs Lenne, unlocking her door into her apartment. It looks empty now, void of Tidus' blitzball equipment usually stationed in the corner of her living room. He stayed over her place most of the time, and the sudden loss of her ex's belongings reminds her how the past three years of her life are really over.

"I don't mind them at all. If I did, I wouldn't complain; you're gracious enough to offer me a place to stay."

Lenne is very formal with her words, but the compliment hits Yuna the same; she blushes in response. She turns her head away, hoping Lenne doesn't notice the pink stained across her cheeks. Why is she so shy and sensitive all of a sudden?

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?"

"No thank you. I'm only tired, that's all."

"I'm sure you'd like to change. I'll get you some pajamas to wear, and you can go ahead and take my bed. I can't let a guest sleep on the couch."

Lenne looks surprised. "The pajamas would be appreciated, but I don't mind sleeping on your couch. Are you sure?"

Lenne's refusal to invade her home makes Yuna smile; she is so polite.

"Don't worry about it. If you need a shower, go ahead and take one as well," Yuna offers. Lenne's eyes brighten, causing Yuna to laugh; it doesn't look like Lenne is going to reconsider the opportunity to bathe after her eventful night. "I'm going to be awake for a couple of more hours since I've got to study for a class in the morning. I'll gather your clothes and a towel and leave them in the bathroom. My bedroom is at the end of the hall, with the bathroom right outside. If you need anything, I'll be out here."

"I can't thank you enough for your hospitality," Lenne says.

"It's no trouble at all."

Five minutes later, after gathering a clean set of clothes and leaving Lenne to her privacy in the bathroom, Yuna grabs her schoolbooks and heads out to the living room. She attempts to concentrate on studying but to no avail; the chemical equations are so boring in comparison to the recent events. In under a half an hour, Yuna almost witnessed a robbery, saved a woman from possibly being hurt, took said woman back to her apartment and is now letting the stranger shower. What is she going to do in the morning? Yuna has class at nine and she'll be on campus all day – while Yuna does consider herself a very nice person, she isn't nice enough to leave a stranger alone in her apartment. She isn't really inclined to kick the woman out so early, but Lenne should understand Yuna's concerns.

"Ugh, if Rikku finds out she'll kill me…"

There is no point dwelling over it. Yuna already made her decision; besides, Lenne will be gone before she knows it. The thought makes Yuna frown; she doesn't want to forget Lenne – quite the contrary, Lenne seems like a potential friend.

"I just need to finish this studying. Come on Yuna, concentrate…"

As difficult as it initially seems, Yuna is able to distract herself with work after several minutes. She doesn't even hear the shower turn off or the padding of footsteps to the living room until Lenne's voice cuts the silence of her studying.

"What are you working on?"

Yuna jumps in her seat, jerking her head up to look at Lenne. The woman's hair is wet and messily pulled back into a bun. Combined with the oversized gray shirt and plaid pajama bottoms which have seen better days, Lenne looks like she accommodated to Yuna's apartment quite well.

"Chemistry. I have class around nine tomorrow morning."

"I'll be out before then," Lenne states, taking a seat on the carpeted floor of the living room. "Although I do hope I'll be able to visit again. You're a very sweet person, Yuna."

Yuna bows her head to look at the text. What a great excuse to hide her blush – what is it about Lenne? Her compliments affect Yuna more than they should.

"I'd like that," the bi-colored-eyed brunette replies softly. "You're very nice yourself."

After a few minutes, mainly composed of Yuna feeling awkward and Lenne remaining silent on the floor, Lenne asks a rather personal question: "Do you have a boyfriend?"

While it's only small talk, and Lenne doesn't mean anything from it, the question hits Yuna hard all the same. The newcomer immediately senses Yuna's unease and regrets it – Yuna can practically feel the guilt radiating from Lenne. It isn't her fault; Lenne wouldn't have known any better.

"I'm sorry-"

"It was good while it lasted," Yuna says, closing her textbook. There is no point in working anymore; she can't think properly with Lenne close by and Tidus being the topic of discussion. "He treated me very well and I was very much in love. I suppose – to an extent – he was in love with me too. Things happened that challenged my trust in him, and so I found it better for me if I just moved on."

"It wasn't my place to ask," Lenne says with a somber tone. "I assumed you would; you are very beautiful, after all."

Compliments again? The flattering makes Yuna's chest constrict with excitement. She had an understanding that Tidus found her very physically attractive, but his opinions of her were mostly vocalized in the bedroom. Her and Lenne aren't even intimate and Lenne's words fill Yuna's cheeks with warmth.

Oh gosh, her and Lenne _intimate_? Her thoughts really have gone haywire; it must be time for bed.

"You're fine; you wouldn't have known. It's okay," Yuna reassures. She smiles at Lenne, trying to convince the other to lessen their guilt. "It doesn't change anything. Facing what happened helps me understand and move on to bigger and better things."

"It always takes time. Your happiness isn't lost, although I can imagine it is difficult." Lenne stands up from her position on the floor to take a seat next to Yuna on the couch. That light scent fills Yuna's nose again, its floral quality quickly becoming relaxing to Yuna's senses.

"Here, let me help you clear your mind after starting this whole mess. It wouldn't do you any good if you can't rest easy." Lenne smiles reassuringly. "If you don't feel well, it helps to think of better moments. When I don't feel happy – if I have a friend with me – we take turns sharing our most embarrassing moments with one another. It turns out to be quite silly, which is exactly what you need. Here, I'll go first."

"When I was thirteen…" she starts off, a bright grin already forming on her face, "I wore this butterfly costume with ridiculously huge heels. I don't know why my mom let me out of the house like that; I was aiming for the sexy look, but you know that's never possible when you're thirteen years old."

This elicits a giggle from Yuna, encouraging Lenne to continue.

"Anyway, this was years ago in my neighborhood here in Zanarkand. There was a contest to see which kid had the best costume, to which I was so sure I'd win. On my way up the stage, in my attempt to strut like the models do on television, I tripped over my feet, fell right on the stairs and my too-tight costume ripped right down my back. Everyone there saw my thirteen-year-old butt."

"Did you have to make new friends?" Yuna jokes. Lenne laughs.

"No, but they wouldn't let me live it down. The boy I had a crush on at the time didn't want anything to do with me, which encouraged me to never wear those shoes again. At the time it was so traumatizing, but now I just look back on it and laugh at myself."

"One time, I went to a party with my cousin Rikku," Yuna begins her own story, resisting the urge to burst out laughing at the memory already. "She drank a little bit too much and started flirting with me. She had _no _idea who I was; I ended up getting a lap dance from my plastered cousin. By the time she was finished, she was topless and she passed out right on me. I felt so awkward and embarrassed not only for myself, but for her too. And you know, the next morning I told her about what happened and she took it completely in stride. Rikku does not feel embarrassment, no matter what she does."

The story must be more funny than she thought; Lenne is borderline cackling next to her, her head flown back and her body shaking. Her newfound friend's ridiculous reaction makes Yuna start laughing herself, until they both are obnoxiously laughing, desperately gasping for breath.

The stories continue back and forth – Lenne tells of wetting the bed at a sleepover and slipping on stage for a school-hosted play, while Yuna reveals more dramatic moments – mostly involving Rikku, of course. By the time they finish, thoughts of Tidus are far from Yuna's mind and it's already one in the morning. Yuna doesn't realize how late it is until she notices Lenne yawning as the brunette stretches her stiff muscles.

"We should both head to bed," Yuna comments, softly smiling as Lenne tiredly rubs her eyes. "It's late."

"I didn't even notice. We need to do this again."

"You're right," Yuna responds happily. "Come over whenever you'd like. I just need a heads-up."

Lenne nods in agreement. "Are you sure about the bed? We can share."

The proposal has Yuna's cheeks flaring again. Sharing the bed? Isn't that a little personal? She could use some of Rikku's bold personality right now; Yuna is probably the only girl in the world who is reluctant about sharing a bed. Nothing is going to happen – what is Yuna so shy about?

With steel resolve, Yuna nods to agree with Lenne. There's nothing for her to be scared or timid about.

Finally, maybe she can make a true friend, and not just an acquaintance. Yuna is familiar with many people, but the only true friends she has in Zanarkand are Rikku and Paine. She can call her Besaid friends whenever she wants, but Lulu and Wakka never have the time – especially with a baby on the way. Maybe Lenne will become something like Rikku and Paine…

Just maybe.

X X X

"…and you know what? He says 'sorry babe, can't make it out of Bikanel today'. What kind of man is he? That's the second time he's ditched a date! Ooh…sometimes I could kill Gippal!"

"Rikku, you drive me to drink," Paine comments with a flat monotone. Yuna can't help chuckling at Paine's words, even when Rikku starts flipping out and continues to rant about 'Gippal' – this man who is not really Rikku's boyfriend, but might as well be because of her possessive nature over him. Yuna met him once and all he did was make her uncomfortable; he didn't even bother to hide his interest in Yuna, or more appropriately Yuna's chest. Gippal is a perfect example of a gorgeous man with an inflated ego to match.

"Why are you continuing to pursue him?" Yuna asks, opening the unopened pizza box on the floor. The three are currently relaxing in Yuna's apartment on a Saturday night, sitting on the living room floor surrounded by water bottles, board games and three pizza boxes.

"Because he knows how to use that thing between his legs _so good_!"

"Ugh," Paine remarks, a scowl on her face. "You don't mind being his sex toy, do you?"

"Hey, as long as I'm the only sex toy, I'm completely fine with it. He's so hot! Speaking of hot…Yunie, you got a hot man yet? We all know Paine is getting it in with Baralai real good…they're still talking, and that was like a month ago!"

Paine looks exasperated; Rikku's comments are taking their toll on Paine's patience. She looks at Rikku, highly irritated.

"We've kissed and do oral. Now that you know the truth, please shut up about my sex life."

"Are you for real?" Rikku exclaims, jumping from her position on the floor. Her chocobo slippers squeak due to the action; she must have bought them at the kids store. Sometimes it's hard to believe Rikku is a twenty-year-old adult.

"Yes. Now shut up."

The blonde sticks her tongue out at the silver-haired woman. "Since Dr. P. is being a party-pooper, are you getting satisfied Yunie?"

Yuna doesn't want to answer the question; if she tells the truth that implies she hasn't completely moved on – at least in her cousin's eyes. She hasn't even _kissed_ anyone since Tidus, and that breakup was a month ago. Yuna has done a lot better, since she doesn't even think about the blond star anymore.

That isn't to say she doesn't hold interest in anyone. Quite the contrary, someone in particular has caught her attention, and Yuna isn't sure if she should embrace the feelings for this person or completely freak out and attempt to forget about it.

She really should feel comfortable telling Rikku and Paine, but…

How does she go about explaining that she wants to date a _girl_? A girl named Lenne who neither of her friends know, a girl named Lenne who Yuna has kept hidden from them for a month! Paine was practically in this situation a month ago, but the only reason Yuna knew about Paine's feelings was because of her insight. Although Paine was aware Yuna knew about her feelings, Paine wouldn't have confessed Rikku, and to her knowledge she still hasn't. Now look at Paine – she's moved on, or at least seemingly so. So far, Yuna is choosing to do the same and keep everything hidden.

But her feelings are quickly getting out of control; the idea of Lenne being with anyone else ignites a jealous flame in her chest. Yuna's unspoken feelings are truly driving her up the wall, making it hard to be around Lenne. Ever since they met, the two see each other and bond two or three times a week; now Yuna tries her best to seem busy so she doesn't have to see Lenne and deal with the tension of not revealing her feelings. She doesn't even know when it started; all Yuna knows is how much she cares for the other brunette.

Yuna recognizes that she thinks Lenne is the most beautiful person she has ever met, that she has the most caring and understanding personality in the world, that she arouses Yuna beyond comprehension and that Yuna doesn't care she is attracted to a female. She never was interested in females before, but something about Lenne drives her crazy.

Now explaining to someone else that she likes a girl…that's a little bit more hard to do.

"You like them _that bad_? You sure are being quiet about it," Rikku teases, a devilish grin creeping onto her face. "So who is it? That forbidden, huh?"

Yuna supposes she can tell them half the truth. "Yeah, that forbidden."

"Have you guys done anything super kinky? Does he blow Tidus out of the water?"

"We haven't even kissed," Yuna admits, blushing profusely. She's not about to correct Rikku that the 'he' is actually a 'she'.

Rikku's gasp of shock makes Yuna feel miserable. It's not that Yuna _doesn't_ want to kiss them…in fact, she would give anything to kiss the living daylights out of them. Geez, when did Yuna become so crazy for sexual intimacy?

"He doesn't know you like him, do you?" Paine asks, her tone revealing she already knows the answer. Yuna shrugs.

"I don't know how they'd react. I'm pretty sure they don't return my feelings."

"You never know until you ask," Rikku says. "Though I find it really hard to believe, Yunie. I think I'm going to bug you until you tell them."

"I don't think that will be needed," Yuna replies. "It's getting hard to hide my feelings. Even if I don't want to, I'm going to be forced to one of these days."

"Wow," Paine murmurs, opening a water bottle. "I don't think you were this hung up during the time you and Tidus got together. However, I am glad to hear you have moved on from him. I wasn't going to sit back and watch you suffer because of his mistake."

Paine usually doesn't say much, so to hear her opinion means a lot to Yuna. It wouldn't be so bad telling Paine of her attraction to Lenne because she knows that Paine will understand. Truthfully, Rikku would understand as well, although she wouldn't take it as easily as Paine would. Nevertheless, despite knowing her friends will still accept her for her attraction, Yuna is still hesitant to be open about her emotions.

Rikku opens her mouth to express her opinion, but she is cut off by an unexpected thumping on Yuna's door. All three girls look confused; Yuna didn't invite anyone else over.

"Hold on," Yuna says to her friends, walking to the door. After unlocking the door, she pulls it open, only to be thrown into surprise when Lenne greets her sight. Her friend's face looking worse for the wear, her eyes solemn and full lips pressed into a frown. Yuna has to double-take; never in their relationship has she seen Lenne so sullen. Yuna immediately becomes concerned, temporarily forgetting that her friends know nothing of Lenne.

"Lenne?"

"I'm sorry for no notice, but I rushed over here. I need to talk."

Dread slowly crawls into Yuna's chest, but she chooses to ignore it. Lenne wouldn't end their friendship, would she? Yuna's emotions for the brunette are so haywire that it's hard to decide which emotions are rational and which are not.

"Come in…"

The brunette steps into the living room, the light providing a better view of her month-long friend. Upon seeing her friend in clearer conditions, Yuna is taken for a loop; she wishes she could hold Lenne in her arms and kiss the sadness away, relishing in hugging Lenne tight. Even when she isn't happy, Lenne still looks magnificent; she wears tight jeans showing off her shapely legs, the dark fabric complimented by an off-the-shoulder burgundy top. She wears beige platforms and gold jewelry, bracelets and hoop earrings making her glow. Combined with a light rose eye makeup and lip color, Lenne looks like a model out of a magazine. Yuna feels underdressed in her ripped, denim shorts and tight black top.

It looks like she could've been on a date. It makes Yuna bitter.

"Yunie? Who's that?"

Yuna turns to Rikku, the blonde's head cocked to the side in confusion and curiosity. Paine looks at Lenne, trying to decide if she likes the guest or not.

"My friend Lenne. Lenne, that is my cousin Rikku and my friend Paine."

Lenne bows her head in respect. "Nice to meet you all."

"You're really polite. You don't have to bow and stuff…" Rikku comments, her eyes analyzing the guest's figure up and down. "Wow, you're pretty. I wonder why Yunie hasn't mentioned you before…guess she wanted to hog you all to herself, huh?"

Lenne chuckles lightly, taking a seat on the couch nearby. Yuna feels very embarrassed as Lenne makes her way through the trash on the ground; she wishes she could've anticipated the surprise visit. She would rather Lenne not see the mess she is capable of making with friends.

"Can you guys occupy yourselves for a moment? Lenne and I need to talk."

Yuna joins her friend on the couch, sitting close to the distressed brunette. It takes her by shock when Lenne lays her hand over Yuna's own, her soft fingers lightly clutching Yuna's palm. Paine and Rikku do not miss this affectionate gesture; both girls glance at one another, attempting to decipher something Yuna herself isn't even sure she understands.

"Yeah, sure."

Paine grabs for Rikku's hand, dragging the blonde behind her to Yuna's bedroom. When the two disappear, it is like a dam immediately breaks; tears begin to fall from Lenne's eyes, one quickly coming after the other. Yuna brings herself closer to the crying brunette and places her hand on her arm, rubbing the skin with tenderness and concern.

"I can't do this."

Yuna swallows the lump in her throat. "This?"

"I can't hold in everything anymore. I need you to hear me out, Yuna."

Lenne takes in a deep sigh before continuing. "I never mentioned him to you before, but I have a boyfriend. I didn't want to bring him up, truthfully because I am ashamed. Five years…I'm ashamed of the man I've been dating for five years. To think I wanted to get engaged…"

"Lenne…you're not making sense," Yuna murmurs, her hand massaging Lenne's too tense shoulder. "I don't understand why you wouldn't want to mention him. Did he do something?"

"Shuyin is _always_ doing something, Yuna," Lenne moans as her tears come down faster. "He's become a criminal! At first, it was stealing; he isn't very well off, so I understood how desperate he has become. However, I told him I did not approve of the thievery and it would get him in trouble. He stopped, or at least he told me he did; I recently went into his closet for something…do you know how many things I have found? I approached him about it, and he…he exploded Yuna."

At this point, Lenne is sobbing and has difficulty getting her words out. Yuna wishes she could be more of a help, but all she can do is comfort Lenne and encourage her to talk.

"He said he was tired of his shitty life and his trouble with the police. He told me he killed someone…he told me he would continue to do it as long as people gave him trouble. Then he showed me the _drugs _and I didn't know what to do…"

"When did this happen?" Yuna whispers softly, inwardly horrified at the sudden changes in Lenne's life.

"Before I came here. After he showed me the bag of powder, I had to leave. The only place I could go to is your house, Yuna. I just…I can't deal with it."

"Lenne, it's dangerous. I'm sure you recognize that it's dangerous, and it's a situation you do not want to be involved in. I know you love him-"

"I don't."

Yuna's eyebrows furrow. "You don't what?"

Lenne's eyes harden, staring into Yuna's blue and green orbs. "I don't love Shuyin. Not anymore…and I feel like I'm betraying him, because I know he still loves me."

"You can't help it-"

"And I feel like I'm betraying him because I want someone else."

This leaves Yuna speechless. She doesn't know what she should express; should she ask who she wants? Yuna is selfish in solely desiring Lenne's attention, knowing that Lenne could be interested in anyone Yuna hasn't met before. Whatever decision Lenne is making, Yuna will only protest if it puts Lenne into further danger. If the brunette wants someone else, who is Yuna to stop her?

Despite her constricting chest, Yuna manages to speak. "If you don't love him anymore, there is nothing left of the relationship. He wouldn't hurt you, would he?"

"No." Lenne shakes her head surely. "But I'm still afraid of him. His temper frightens me, and if I told him I didn't want him anymore…I'm scared of what he would do to harm himself. He'd go on a rampage Yuna; he's already murdered someone who knows how long ago, and I don't want to risk another's life. And if he manages to find out who I'm interested in…he wouldn't hurt me, but he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them…"

"He shouldn't haunt you. If you need anything, please let me know," Yuna states, holding Lenne's hand against her chest.

"You're a wonderful friend."

Yuna smiles reassuringly, faking the pain in her heart. "You too. Do you need to stay here for the night?"

"Would you be comfortable if I did?" Lenne asks, wiping the tears from her eyes, her sobs now controllable. The question puzzles Yuna; Lenne has stayed over her apartment many of times. What's with the sudden need for permission?

"I've never minded before. Why would I mind now? Does he know me?"

"Oh no, I've never mentioned you around him." Lenne takes in a deep breath. "If I did, then he would know the person I left him for."

…Did Yuna hear Lenne correctly? Did Lenne just _insinuate _who she's attracted to, and did she just _admit_ that person was Yuna?

Is she dreaming?

"Yuna?"

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you incorrectly," Yuna apologizes, unknowingly clutching Lenne's hand tighter against her chest. Does Yuna want Lenne so much that she is having hallucinations, fighting so hard to believe what she wants to hear? "I swear you just said you left him for me."

"That's exactly what I said. Are you uncomfortable with that?"

Oh, if Yunalesca could throw anything at her, Yuna definitely wouldn't have expected this. She doesn't know what to say or what to feel. Anything that would come out of her mouth would be unintelligible, possibly borderline stupid. And her heart…it's thumping madly, relief swallowing her chest whole and blossoming a pleasant emotion.

Since Yuna has no idea what to say, she does what her heart has commanded her to do for _weeks_ now – Yuna looks deeply into Lenne's eyes, reassuring herself that the situation is real. When Lenne blinks, those long eyelashes whispering against her cheeks, Yuna cuts whatever strand of sanity she has left and presses her lips against the other brunette's.

The moment Yuna feels Lenne's lips underneath her own, all of the worry is lifted off of her shoulders. Lenne is quick to respond to Yuna's advances, sliding her arms around Yuna's neck and pulling her closer. Yuna moans appreciatively, climbing atop her new lover to settle on her thighs. She closes her eyes and presses her lips down harder, her tongue sneaking to lick for Lenne's permission. When the brunette returns to gesture, Yuna's hands tighten around Lenne's shoulders and her mouth widens. Tongues slide against one another, noses bumping and each girl harshly breathing – it may not be the most elegant kiss, but Yuna couldn't ask for anything more. This is _perfect_.

As Yuna pulls away, eyes half lidded in desire, she watches as Lenne's own dark orbs open. Her brown gaze reveals reciprocated lust, encouraged by a lick of her lips.

"I suppose you're not disgusted by my feelings…"

"Never," Yuna moans out, diving in for another kiss. This one is more passionate; Yuna does not know what to do with her hands as she tongues everything Lenne has to offer. Her hands slide down her brunette's arms, thumbs rubbing gently across the fabric of Lenne's top. Yuna finally finds comfort in resting her hands on Lenne's chest, fingers kneading the supple flesh of her new lover's breasts. The touch has an immediate effect; Lenne breaks the kiss to release a gasp of pleasure, her chest pushing outwards for more of Yuna's touch.

Yuna can't even think; she just follows what she feels is right. Her hands move in circular motions, watching Lenne's breasts mold against her fingers. She can feel Lenne's sensual gaze on her, begging Yuna to continue her touch.

"How long have you wanted this?" Lenne breathily groans, clutching the couch beneath her. Yuna wets her lips.

"A few weeks now…I'm glad you mastered up the courage to tell me your feelings. It would have been inevitable for me to confess to you, but this works out fine…"

"I thought you were beautiful the moment we met," Lenne admits, quickly swallowing her words to release a moan of pleasure. Yuna's hands have made their way underneath the top, her lips now finding a newfound destination on Lenne's neck.

"I can't believe how fast I lose control when it comes to you…"

"Yuna…" Lenne moans again and those hands find their way underneath her bra, fingers now pinching her nipples with a gentleness that sends shivers up her spine. "I'm not looking for a one-time-only…"

"I couldn't do that," Yuna replies, removing her lips from her lover's neck. She looks into Lenne's eyes, amazed by the pleasure and affection she finds there. "I care for you, and I can't share the person I am interested in."

"Enough," Lenne commands. She buries her fingers in Yuna's soft hair and harshly pulls her down for another kiss, spreading her legs to comfortably accommodate Yuna in her lap. "Don't talk anymore."

This next kiss is rougher, the desperation for one another reaching its peak. Their teeth clash and their bodies are restless; both eagerly roll their hips, trying to find the friction they crave. Yuna finds it on her lover's navel, groaning in pleasure as she feels the pressure rub against her, while Lenne finds it on Yuna's leg.

As Yuna's tongue goes to lick at Lenne's lips, they both freeze as a scream echoes throughout the room. Fear clutches Yuna's chest, but it's too late.

Rikku is standing at the entrance of the room, jaw dropped and form frozen. Paine is right behind her, eyes wide with her arms loosely folded across her chest.

"What the_ FUCK YUNIE_?"


	2. Part II

**Author Notes: **Enjoy the second installation.

**Disclaimer: **The games _Final Fantasy X _& _Final Fantasy X-2 _do not belong to me – rather, to Square Enix. All of the characters, name settings, etc. (unless mentioned or recognized otherwise) belong to them, not me.

**Summary: **When a failed romance takes life on a spiral downwards, a surprise encounter may lift a person back up. -LenneYuna- Other couples include: Mentioned TidusYuna, ShuyinLenne, BaralaiPaine, GippalRikku, unrequited PaineRikku.

**Specifies Scene Change:** X X X

**BEAUTIFUL & UNPREDICTABLE**

"Talk, now."

How did Yuna _not _see this coming? Rikku, with her chocobo squeaky slippers – and still, Yuna did _not_ hear her cousin. She hasn't even climbed off of Lenne, both girls' limbs frozen in shock. Rikku is tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, you see…"

"I see my cousin making out with a _stranger_!" the blonde yells frantically, flailing her arms in the air. "Not only a _stranger_, but a _woman stranger_! It's a big wake-up call when the 'you-thought-was-straight-but-really-isn't-cousin' is now 'your-actual-gay cousin'! Why didn't you tell me?"

Really, Yuna should have seen this coming. Now it looks like Rikku is going to break down at any moment, wanting to cry because she feels Yuna doesn't trust her enough to tell her about her sexual preferences. Yuna knew this wouldn't be easy – that's why she tried to keep it a secret as long as possible. It's not that she doesn't trust her friends…it's just really difficult to talk about something like that.

Wait – is Rikku calling her gay?

"I'm not really gay," Yuna says. "I'm only attracted to Lenne."

"I'm sure she would have told us at some point," Paine remarks, placing her hand on the baffled blonde's shoulder. "She was probably scared."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rikku says. Despite her understanding, she still looks a little shaky upon viewing her cousin almost sucking this other brunette's face off. Rikku's eyebrows draw together, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"How long have you two been talking?"

"We met a month ago," Lenne replies, sitting up on the couch. Yuna slides off of her lap to sit next to Lenne, maintaining a close distance. "After some talking, we ended up revealing our true feelings. I was not aware of Yuna's affections until minutes ago."

"Well I still don't know you," Rikku says, suspicion in her tone. "How old are you? Where do you work? Where do you live? Did you go to jail? Are you an alcoholic? Do you have any sexually transmitted-"

"Rikku, cut it out," Paine hisses, slapping the blonde upside the head. Rikku groans in protest.

"But-"

"I'm twenty-two years old, I am a waitress and singer at a downtown karaoke bar, I was born and raised in Zanarkand, I've never been in jail, I am not an alcoholic and I do not have any sexually transmitted infections or diseases."

"That's all I needed," Rikku comments, smirking triumphantly with her arms crossed on her chest. Yuna is rather lost; one moment it looks like her cousin might hyperventilate, and the next Rikku seems perfectly fine with the recent events. Lenne is taking in Rikku's bombastic personality with ease, something that Yuna is rather relieved to see. It probably helps that Lenne already has an idea of what the blonde may be like, if the stories Yuna told are anything to go by.

"Well, we're completely fine with your preferences Yuna," Paine says, a small smile on her lips. "As long as you're happy."

"…But how are you guys gonna _do it_? Do you like, scissor or something?" Rikku asks bluntly. Yuna buries her face in her hands, the topic of sex not exactly something she wants to discuss with her cousin. Lenne takes the question in stride.

"We'll figure it out. It's something new for the both of us. If the kissing is anything to go by, we will be_ just_ fine." Lenne's last words come out slyly, causing Yuna to blush harder and Rikku to giggle excitedly. It seems like the two will get along perfectly.

"So how did you two meet?" Paine questions with curiosity. Lenne opens her mouth to answer; oh, just what Yuna needs.

"I ran into some trouble one night on the way home, and Yuna helped me out. She offered to let me stay in her apartment for the night-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Rikku interjects. "Did you two know one another?"

Lenne looks confused. "No."

"So Yunie let a stranger stay in her place the first night?

"…Yes…"

"What the _FUCK YUNIE?_"

Oh, it is going to be a long night.

X X X

"…and then you know what? He says 'what if I got you pregnant'? What kind of pillow talk is _that_? Who says that after mind-blowing, juicy-"

"Why does Yunalesca spite us so much?" Paine remarks dryly, sipping at the iced tea in her hand and trying to block out Rikku's description of the night before. Yuna and Lenne try to hold in their chuckles, but to no avail; Paine and Rikku are a comical pair to watch. Yuna couldn't ask for better friends – and with a beautiful woman by her side, she couldn't ask for a better girlfriend either.

A week after revealing the relationship, the four decide to spend their time in a fast food restaurant close to the blitzball stadium and Lenne's former apartment. All four girls need a break, spending the majority of their morning moving Lenne's things from her place into Paine's large car. Lenne doesn't have a huge amount of things, but the number is enough to pack up the trunk and more than half of the back seat. There is no point for Lenne to stay in that apartment anymore; yesterday, she informed Shuyin of the end of their relationship. He did not react well, his temper encouraging Lenne that her decision is for best. She cannot love someone who she is afraid of.

Yuna understands that it is hard. While there are no more romantic feelings on Lenne's behalf for Shuyin, it doesn't mean she doesn't care about him. They are friends before lovers – at least that's what Lenne described it as. Shuyin is respectful enough to let Lenne make her own decisions, but the brunette does not feel safe enough in revealing Yuna's identity yet. She will not feel comfortable until Shuyin quits the drugs and earns Lenne's trust again.

The girls took the time to remove Lenne's possessions while Shuyin was at work. Yuna couldn't be more excited with the prospect of a roommate, especially one who is her lover. She doesn't know why, but Yuna has an inkling the early move is okay for the both of them. She refused moving in with Tidus, not feeling comfortable with staying in her boyfriend's house. It doesn't help that when she became official with Tidus, there was no 'friend' stage – he was interested, she was flattered and they supposed it made sense to become a couple. There was no rush with Lenne, allowing time to build a relationship. Besides, considering Lenne's circumstances, Yuna would be more than happy to allow her girlfriend to stay.

She can't wait to spend her life anew.

"He's such an asshole. Yunie, I told him you got with another woman; I've never seen him so excited over something. He's such a perverted bigot!" Rikku slaps her hand on the table, clearly somewhat agitated. "You think he's the one for me?"

"You never know, Rikku," Lenne replies. "If his perversion bugs you so much, I doubt it will change. You will be able to tell eventually."

"Geez…maybe I'll jump on the bandwagon with you and Yuna," Rikku says to Lenne, scooting over in the booth to sit close to Paine. "Maybe Paine can show me some tips in lovemaking in the bedroom."

"I'll probably be better than Gippal," Paine responds, causing Rikku's jaw to drop and Yuna's eyes to widen. Paine can't possibly still be trying to win her cousin's affections, can she? Maybe Yuna will never understand the relationship Paine and Rikku share.

"You wanna test that?" the blonde instigates. Paine shrugs.

"You know where I live. Take the bus and pay me a visit."

"Ugh, Dr. P.! You're not supposed to agree!"

"Are you sure they aren't attracted to one another?" Lenne leans over and whispers to Yuna, watching the two banter back and forth. Yuna resists letting out a giggle; are her friends that obvious? Maybe they do act like a married couple, but Yuna supposes that's just the kind of friends Rikku and Paine are.

"Who knows-"

A commotion distracts the occupants at the table, all girls turning their heads to glance at the entrance of the restaurant. Men begin to pour in through the doors, all wearing the same uniform with familiar Zanarkand colors. Yuna knows these people; consequently, her heart drops and only one thing races across her mind:

Tidus. It looks like her former lover's Zanarkand Abes blitzball team has a craving for fast food.

Yuna wants to look away, but it's useless; she's waiting to see him, hoping he decides to occupy himself as far away from her as possible. When he walks in the door, blue eyes sparkling with happiness and sunny hair still wet from a game, Yuna's chest twists in displeasure. They haven't exactly found good terms to end on and knowing Tidus, he'd attempt to settle everything here. Yuna would rather not resolve such an issue in a public establishment.

She isn't the only one familiar with the group. Rikku and Paine are not foreign to the icons of the blitzball world, namely their star player.

"This is a joke, right?" Paine asks, eyeing Tidus sit with his team at a large table by the entrance. Yuna will not be able to pass by unnoticed.

"Don't hold me back," Rikku commands sternly, attempting to step over Paine in the booth and show Yuna's former boyfriend a piece of her mind. The blonde never had the chance to express to Tidus her feelings regarding his betrayal – and apparently, Rikku holds grudges. One would assume by Rikku's reaction that she is the ex; she's taking his presence harder than Yuna is.

Paine urges the blonde to sit down and ignore Tidus, to which Rikku responds by starting to climb the table in an attempt to evade Paine's hands from pulling her back. Naturally, this causes everyone to look, including the man Rikku intends to hurt.

"Damnit Rikku, what is your problem?" Paine hisses, pulling the blonde by her denim miniskirt. "Can you consider Yuna's feelings? She hasn't seen him for a long time, and causing a scene isn't a way to help things."

"Well I wanna put this crap to rest!" Rikku says back, jumping off the table. "Yunie's got a good person now, and I have yet to show him how I handle someone messing with my cousin."

This can't be happening right now. Tidus knows Rikku; if Rikku is around, that must mean Yuna is too. His approach is inevitable at this point.

"What's going on?" Lenne asks with confusion, watching as the blonde stomps off towards the large group in the front of the restaurant. "Why is Rikku so mad?"

Yuna can't believe this. She buries her face in her hands, moaning pathetically. She feels Lenne's hand on her back, giving her some comfort – but it's not enough.

"My ex boyfriend…" Yuna begins, taking in a large breath. "Remember the first time we met and you stayed over my house? You asked me if I had a boyfriend. At the time, he and I didn't break up that long ago. It so happens to be that my ex is in this restaurant right now, and Rikku isn't too happy with him. Our relationship ended because he cheated on me."

"Oh Yuna…" Lenne murmurs, her hand rubbing circles through the white material of Yuna's tank top. "I never knew it ended that way. Are you scared?"

"No," Yuna replies, turning to face Lenne. Her lover's concerned expression reassures Yuna; no matter what, Lenne will be there by her side. Her girlfriend couldn't look any more beautiful right now. "I just don't look forward to that particular conversation."

"I remember you once telling me to not let Shuyin haunt me," Lenne says, running her forefinger down Yuna's cheek. "Don't let your previous relationships haunt you, either. I understand whatever decision you choose."

"Don't say it like that," Paine intervenes, eyes staring at Lenne. "Don't imply Yuna still loves him and take that in stride. Have faith in your lover; she won't leave you for something she knows will never exist again."

Is that what Lenne meant? Yuna feels slightly disappointed – even so, she supposes Lenne isn't wrong in thinking Yuna may still harbor feelings for Tidus. The relationship ended with Yuna still loving him; love like that doesn't fade easily.

However, Yuna does know she cannot hold onto that love when someone is willing to treat and respect her more than Tidus ever did. She and Lenne share feelings and understanding Tidus never had, and Yuna wouldn't leave that for the world.

"Paine's right," Yuna agrees. She places a kiss on Lenne's cheek. "I appreciate your understanding, but don't think that I'll leave you for something that will never be."

Lenne opens her mouth to respond when Rikku's yelling echoes across the building, signaling the three remaining females to intervene. Yuna isn't looking forward to the confrontation, but Lenne is right; Yuna cannot let Tidus haunt her. She may as well take her own advice.

As they leave the table, Yuna spots Rikku pointing a finger at Tidus, her shoulders shaking in rage.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Rikku screams. "I'm going to show you a thing or two about messing with the wrong girl. Yunie can take your crap, but I'm another story!"

"Whoa, slow down missy," an unfamiliar player on the team says, trying to hold back his laughter. "You're not very threatening in a little skirt and flip-flops, now are you?"

A slap on the table startles the player, his eyes drifting up to his side. There stands Paine, crimson eyes baring a glare that can intimidate the strongest. Her mouth is twisted into a frown, her form standing protectively in front of Rikku's.

"Let me tell you something," she whispers dangerously, her face moving closer. "While you may not think she is threatening, I certainly am. Try to take her; I'm sure she will have you screaming in pain before I get my turn."

"Come on, man. Leave them be," Tidus' voice interjects to his teammate. The blond stands from his position in his chair, eyeing Rikku and Paine carefully. "I guess I was bound to come across you guys sometime."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Rikku replies, disgust on her tongue. "You happy with what you've done?"

"No," Tidus replies truthfully. He shoves his hands in his pockets, a somber look overcoming his features. "I would do anything to erase what happened that night. I know Yuna doesn't want me back, but I'm telling the truth when I say I still care for her. I haven't seen anyone since we broke up."

"Can't say she's done the same," Rikku comments smugly. Tidus immediately appears shocked.

"With who?"

"You aren't familiar with them," Yuna's voice answers, approaching the table with Lenne. Every player at the table immediately begins whispering, recognizing their star player's former girlfriend upon first sight. Everyone's sudden gaze on her makes Yuna uncomfortable; this should be done in private, not in some random public place. This is completely embarrassing and Yuna will not let it get out of hand.

Tidus' shock does not waver. His gaze turns to Lenne, analyzing the newcomer with interest. Yuna doesn't like Tidus' eyes on her girlfriend; he isn't obvious about it, but Yuna can tell he's appreciatively eyeing Lenne's figure up and down, even when she is clad in casual jeans and a loose shirt. It infuriates the blue and green-eyed brunette, enough for her arm to snake around Lenne's waist and pull her close.

The effect is immediate; the touch explains to everyone the nature of Yuna and Lenne's relationship. The table goes into an uproar, while Tidus becomes frozen.

"I'd rather not discuss our relationship here," Yuna explains. "It will be better to talk at my place; I still have the same address. Are you available tonight?"

It takes a moment for Tidus to compose himself before he answers. "Y-Yeah. Around what time?"

"About seven. We'll talk later." Yuna turns to Rikku and Paine, the blonde still looking ready for a fight. "Come on, let's go. We have to move Lenne's stuff in."

To Yuna's surprise, Rikku doesn't protest. All girls exit the restaurant, leaving a bewildered Tidus behind.

X X X

"That's the last of it," pants out an exhausted Lenne, her form collapsing on Yuna's couch. Boxes of Lenne's possessions clutter the living room, leaving the once spacious room somewhat crowded. While Yuna would like to just unpack everything and throw the cardboard in the garbage, it's already about six thirty and both girls can barely move. Besides, Kimahri seems to be enjoying the new additions; the cat has already made a home on top of one of the boxes.

"Finally," Yuna says, plopping next to Lenne. Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lenne moved the boxes upstairs, but once finished, Rikku and Paine decided to head out. Paine insisted on allowing the two brunettes their time together without Rikku's blabbering mouth.

"Hungry?"

"You bet," Yuna responds. Lenne gives her lover a quick kiss on the cheek, taking out her cell phone. It seems like it is pizza night, a decision Yuna will not argue with. She doesn't feel up for cooking and Lenne probably doesn't either. When Lenne hangs up after ordering their food, like a cat on its prey, Lenne pounces on Yuna's unsuspecting figure. She sits on Yuna's lap, arms wrapping around Yuna's neck to bring the brunette closer.

"I'm usually more reserved than this," Lenne comments, pressing a quick kiss on Yuna's lips. "But I'm very excited. I cannot thank you enough for giving me a place to stay."

"I wasn't going to let you live in a cardboard box," Yuna replies, smiling. "Besides, I like the idea anyway. Kimahri and I like the company."

"You'll start to hate it when the food bills go up and I hog the bed," Lenne remarks jokingly. Yuna rolls her eyes.

"Well, with a combined income I'm not too worried about that. As for the bed, looks like I'll be sleeping on you."

"Just don't suffocate me!" Lenne exclaims. Yuna taps Lenne's hip in warning.

"Are you calling me big?"

"I'm calling you voluptuous."

"I suppose I can deal with that," Yuna replies with a smile, kissing Lenne's nose. The other brunette responds with a nip to Yuna's earlobe, sending a pleasant shiver down Yuna's body. Lenne's lips travel to her lover's neck, placing soft kisses along the expanse of Yuna's skin. Things are quickly taking an intimate turn, but Yuna doesn't find herself caring. It doesn't even matter that they're on the couch; Yuna will take Lenne's intimate affection anywhere in her apartment. After all, the couch is where it all began.

"I can't go too far," Lenne murmurs before trailing her tongue along the shell of Yuna's ear. "We'll be expecting the food soon."

"What if I wanted to touch you more?" Yuna replies, her hands sliding down her lover's back. Her hand stills over Lenne's bottom and she begins to massage her lover through her pants, bringing her closer. Yuna smiles as a breathy moan escapes Lenne's lips, echoing right into her ear and sending a rush of desire through her body.

"Don't tempt me."

As Yuna's lips softly bite at the junction of Lenne's neck and shoulder, a strong knock thumps on Yuna's door. Lenne whimpers, sliding off of her lover's lap to slump on the couch.

"I know the pizza place is down the street, but I doubt it's _that_ quick."

"It must be Tidus," Yuna states, smoothing down her shirt. She completely forgot about her ex-lover until she heard the pounding on the door. In the midst of being busy with her lover and her two best friends, she hadn't given Tidus a thought. She must have lost track of time, all thanks to her seductive girlfriend. The impending conversation dampens Yuna's mood; while she did ask him to stop by, couldn't he have been a little late? She isn't too keen on having her intimate moment interrupted.

Oh, who is she kidding? Even if Tidus was late, they would still be interrupted.

"I can stay in the bedroom and leave you two to your privacy."

"If you don't mind, that would be appreciated. If I need you, I'll call for you, okay?"

"Of course," Lenne says, kissing Yuna's cheek a last time. As Yuna starts unlocking her door, Lenne retreats to the back of the apartment, making sure to crack open the bedroom door in case she is needed. When the brunette opens the door, her guess on the visitor is affirmed; Tidus stands outside, changed from his uniform to more comfortable shirt and jeans. Yuna doesn't say a word as she allows the blond inside of her home, closing the door behind him.

Tidus stands awkwardly in the center of the room, shuffling his feet.

"So, uh…I turned you into a lesbian?"

"No. I wasn't looking for another relationship; it just happened. She's the only female I'm attracted to."

"It seems like you made a good choice," Tidus comments, eyeing all of the boxes in the room. "She gave off a really positive image and she's very attractive. I take it she's moving in with you?"

"Yeah. It's for the best."

"Look, Yuna…" The blond sighs, running a hand through his locks. With this action, Yuna notices how tired Tidus suddenly looks. His pensive eyes reveal guilt; thoughts must be running through his head on what to say to his ex-girlfriend.

"I asked you to move in during the years we've been together and you always said no. You haven't been with your…_girlfriend _long…" The word 'girlfriend' sounds foreign on his tongue. "And she's already becoming a big part of your life. What I did was a mistake, but looking all these boxes and seeing you happy…maybe my mistake will give you a life that I can't compete with. You wouldn't have taken me back, no matter how much I begged. You're too strong to be held down."

"I loved you," Yuna states, her throat suddenly dry. It touches her heart to hear the sincerity in his voice, and suddenly it's very difficult to remain mad at him. "In ways, I still do, but not in the romantic sense anymore. I can't forget the relationship we had, but I do know it's part of the past. I couldn't go back to you because if I can't trust you, then there can't be a romantic relationship. I would be miserable."

"Yeah, I know," Tidus replies somberly. "Despite everything, I still love you. You're a really amazing girl who doesn't deserve the crap I've given you. It was hard to admit you were gone at first; I placed all the blame on the alcohol and not myself. Auron literally smacked some sense into my head."

"It's hard to believe you love me after you sleep with another woman," Yuna states. "There are still some things you need to figure out."

"Yeah, I guess. Don't let what I've done screw things up with my stepdad."

"Auron is like a father to me. I wouldn't disappear on him."

"Good," Tidus says.

"I don't have to disappear from your life either, Tidus," Yuna states reassuringly. "Maybe we can start over and become friends. However, please understand – I will never be a girlfriend for you again."

Tidus is silent, but Yuna knows he is becoming resigned to the idea of losing her romantically. He doesn't say anything for a few moments until he gives Yuna a forced smile.

"Yeah. I suppose I should meet your girlfriend, shouldn't I?"

"You don't have to if you're not ready."

"I need to understand and move on, Yuna. I want to properly meet the woman who is making you happy."

The brunette smiles. Instead of leaving here and now, choosing to dwell over what has been lost, Tidus is choosing to meet Yuna's lover and accept Yuna's decisions. It is not necessary for him to meet Lenne, but because he wants to become friends, knowing Yuna's new lover signifies that he is willing to moving on. While it will be difficult for him, he is trying – and Yuna won't hold that against him. It seems like ever since Yuna broke it off, he has become a more mature person. The end of their relationship may do him some good.

"Alright." Yuna shouts for Lenne and in no time the other brunette is in the living room, concern etched on her fine features. She eyes Tidus apprehensively, not entirely sure on what to say to the man who betrayed her lover.

"I'm sure you figured out that I'm Tidus. I suppose you really haven't heard good things about me," Tidus says. "Well, those things were said for a good reason. I don't want things to end horribly, and I guess I must give credit to Yuna for getting such a pretty girl."

"I hope you two have found peace," Lenne comments. "Although I must say I'm skeptical about you. In time, we will see where things go."

"Pretty much." At this point, it is visible Tidus is feeling rather out of place in the two girls' presence. It must be unreal to see Yuna and Lenne next to one another, knowing they aren't just friends. He did as he said; he wanted to properly meet Lenne. Now, there is probably no reason for him to stay. Yuna doesn't want to kick him out, but tension is rapidly building in the air. Tidus is trying to grasp the new relationship – he really is – but he needs more time.

Luckily, Yuna does not need to voice her thoughts. Tidus lets out a sigh.

"Well, don't let me hold you two up. Looks like it'll be busy around here for a couple days with all the unpacking. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Yuna nods affirmatively. Tidus looks at Lenne one last time before excusing himself, giving the two his best wishes and then leaving the apartment. The small click which signals his departure cuts the tension in the air, leaving Yuna exhausted.

"Would you like to call it a night?" Lenne asks, rubbing a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"I'd like to lie down. It's been a long day."

"Go ahead. I'll take care of the food and as soon as it's here, I'll join you. I'm going to try and get some clothes out of these boxes."

Yuna doesn't need to be told twice. She deserves the relaxation after her day.

X X X

"Yuna…"

A dozing Yuna's eyes slowly drift open, at first seeing nothing but a blur. When she blinks, her vision becomes clear and she sees Lenne sitting on the bed beside her. She must have fallen asleep, although it doesn't even feel like she slept in the first place.

When she becomes more aware of her surroundings, Yuna realizes two things. One, her sense of smell tells her the pizza is here – and it smells delicious. However, this is not what primarily catches Yuna's attention; what encourages Yuna to arise from her slumber is her girlfriend wearing something that she definitely _wasn't_ wearing before Yuna went to bed.

A pale lavender nightgown barely reaches Lenne's thighs, the material slightly see-through. The lingerie's edges and straps are embroidered with a thin, pink lace. The silk looks beautiful against Lenne's skin and it shows off everything her lover has to offer. Yuna licks her dry lips.

Lenne does not miss Yuna's action. Her lips form into a smile, this grin promising nothing innocent. The long-haired brunette bites her lip, the gesture _almost_ sending Yuna over the edge.

Was Yuna drugged? She has to be; she's never been so turned on before. Maybe it is because she doesn't know what's coming – however, what she _does_ know is that Lenne's look of desire is solely reserved for Yuna. Yuna never would have expected a wake-up call like this.

"I found this lingerie in my things," Lenne states lowly, her voice sending shivers down Yuna's arms. "I haven't gotten to wear it yet."

"It's…uh, really pretty," Yuna comments, her eyes wandering over the fabric. She can make out Lenne's skin underneath the lingerie, including her breasts – and _oh dear Yunalesca…she's not wearing underwear…_

"I didn't know how far we were going to go earlier," Lenne says, joining Yuna on the bed. She lies next to the other brunette, drawing her body close. "I know that I want to make love. I don't want to rush you, but I'll take whatever you're willing to give."

Make love? Yuna really enjoys the sound of that; yet, she can't help but feel somewhat unsure of the proposal. She doesn't know the first thing about pleasuring another woman.

"Don't worry," Lenne reassures soothingly. "I'm asking for this really fast, aren't I?"

"No, I understand. It's just that I've never done…stuff like this with another girl."

"Neither have I," Lenne murmurs, her gentle fingers sliding their way along Yuna's cheek. The unsure brunette leans into the comfort, willing her body to relax under her lover's touch. There is nothing for her to worry about; Lenne will not force her to do anything she does not wish for…

"We can do it," Yuna whispers into the other brunette's ear. She shows off her newfound confidence with a quick flick of her tongue on Lenne's earlobe. "I trust you."

"Then just feel me, Yuna."

Following her words, Lenne climbs atop of her lover, leaving Yuna on her back and Lenne's legs on either side of her lover's form. Never in a million years would Yuna imagine a female turning her on, but here, with Lenne's hands rubbing sensually down her sides, her lover has broken that rule.

Lenne's attire leaves nothing to the imagination; her breasts are full and her brown nipples are hard against the skimpy fabric. Her half-lidded eyes promise pleasure and desire for her partner, something that makes Yuna bite her lip. Slowly, Yuna's hands travel to Lenne's chest, each hand surrounding a breast and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Ooh…"

Lenne's groan is beautiful to Yuna's ears. The short-haired brunette rubs Lenne's flesh in circles, her thumbs flicking lightly over sensitive nipples. She watches Lenne throw her head back and jut out her chest, silently begging for more. Yuna squeezes harder and sits up from her position, latching her teeth onto Lenne's neck and sucking.

"For not being with a woman…" Lenne moans out, loving a wandering hand scratching her thigh, "you are doing a _wonderful_ job."

"I just want to touch you," Yuna replies breathily. She leans in for a sloppy kiss, licking Lenne's tongue and lips with sexual fervor.

"Then touch me…don't feel scared…touch me where I need it…"

The hand on Lenne's thigh stills for a brief moment, before continuing a slow trail upwards. Yuna lifts the thin fabric of Lenne's lingerie, exposing her core and the glistening of wetness on Lenne's inner thighs. Two fingers travel along her lover's lips, parting them to rub the enlarged clitoris lightly.

"Yuna…"

Yuna turns her gaze upwards, watching her lover's obvious enjoyment. Nothing is sexier than Lenne humping her fingers, hips moving in circular motions for a desperate touch. Yuna is not modest about her inexperience anymore; Lenne's deep hold on her arms encourages Yuna to continue. Yuna's thumb replaces her fingers, moving faster and allowing her fingers to move along Lenne's lining to her entrance. She easily slips a finger inside, delighted by the wet warmth that begins to coat her digit.

"Are you trying to make me come?" Lenne questions huskily. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"Maybe I want to see you bounce a little more," Yuna replies dirtily, slipping in another finger. Lenne tightly closes her eyes, letting out a guttural moan from the penetration. As Yuna desires, Lenne continues to ride her lover's fingers. Yuna doesn't even have to move them; Lenne is doing the work, lifting her body up and down along the two slim appendages. As the long-haired brunette moves downwards, Yuna takes the opportunity to slip a third finger inside. It's a tight fit but Lenne doesn't seem to mind – her legs spread wider on the bed and she slams down faster.

"Let me pleasure you," Lenne begs, fondling her own breast. "You must want what you're giving me…"

"And how will that work?"

"Mhm…_Yuna…_I know…"

Lenne slides herself off her lover's fingers and turns herself around, her head by Yuna's thighs and her bottom in her lover's face. Yuna hears the unbuttoning of her shorts, but that is not at the forefront of her mind; in front of her face, her partner lies before her. The pink entrance is moist and dripping, and Yuna refuses leave it alone; she returns her fingers to where they belong, swiftly sliding in and out.

She halts her actions as a tongue suckles at her sensitive clit, slipping between gentle teeth and sending an amazing pleasure up her spine. So far, sex with another woman – with Lenne – is unbelievably fantastic and it makes her toes curl.

Lenne's tongue slides between her legs, licking everywhere; the velvet touch dips in her hole, on her thighs, up and down her vagina's entirety…Yuna feels so wet and can't wait for her orgasm…

"Oh-oh-oh – Yuna, go faster…I'm getting close!"

Obeying as requested, the short-haired brunette is rewarded with loud and melodic pleads of 'more' and Yuna's name. Several moments of borderline brutal fingering, Lenne's thighs tighten and she falls to her elbows on the bed. She eagerly rides out her impending orgasm, a steady stream of clear liquid escaping onto Yuna's fingers and knuckles. The delicious sight leaves Yuna breathless.

"Yuna, love…"

Yuna licks the tip of her finger, curious of the unique taste. Her lover's juice doesn't hold that bitter flavor Tidus possesses; Lenne is sweet and tangy, hinted with a muskiness that urges Yuna to have more.

"Your turn."

Lenne slides off of her lover to push Yuna onto her stomach, startling her. If that isn't enough, Lenne surprises her again by grabbing hold of her shorts and quickly pulling them down. With only Yuna's undergarments left in the way, Lenne easily removes them to join the discarded shorts.

"Lenne, what-"

"Your knees. It will feel good in that position, I promise."

She could try something new – so obediently, Yuna follows Lenne's orders. That talented tongue returns to give Yuna attention, probing deep enough so that Lenne's nose is pressed tight against Yuna's backside. The scent of sex and the long-haired brunette's smooth tongue penetrating are making Yuna feel _absolutely_ dirty – but she can't help but love the sensation. She could lie like this all day, with Lenne's tongue buried in her warmth and her hands gripping tight on her thighs.

"I'm going to try something new," Lenne says, her hot breath on the brunette's clitoris making Yuna's body shake. "I will stop if you find it too uncomfortable."

Right after Lenne's warning, Yuna feels her partner spread her buttocks. There's a slippery pressure against her backside, sliding down her crack to reach –

"Holy - ! Lenne, I've never done this," Yuna reveals shakily, battling between nervousness and the pleasure of Lenne's current touches on her core.

"I won't do it if you don't want it, Yuna. From personal experience, it feels very good – I want to show you."

How can Yuna say no to Lenne's words? She makes it sound so, so…_normal _to play with a person's anus. Yuna can't say she will perform the same on Lenne any time soon, but she supposes she can take it one step farther.

"Okay."

Lenne's finger, lubricated with her own saliva, presses forward into Yuna's backside. The initial penetration is, to say the least, very uncomfortable. Yuna's walls constrict around the tip of Lenne's finger, trying to push the invading digit out of the passage.

Instead of pushing in further, Lenne takes her time to move her forefinger in small circles. Yuna isn't used to the strange sensation at all; she supposes Lenne is not moving her finger deeper inside because she wants Yuna to become used to the sudden invasion of her backside. After a few moments of preparation, the finger does not feel uncomfortable anymore, although Yuna has yet to see the pleasure in anal play.

"Here's the first finger."

Lenne slides it in slowly until Yuna penetrates to the knuckle. Yuna clenches her eyes shut, completely unfamiliar to the feeling. It is painful against her virgin anus, to which Lenne can tell by her lover's tense form. The long-haired brunette attempts to reassure her lover by continuing to lick, suck and kiss every part of Yuna's vagina that is exposed.

"Relax. If you clench against it, it hurts more."

It is difficult to follow Lenne's words, but Yuna has no choice but to listen to the heed. She lets her body go lax, which _does _help – instead of hurting, it just feels like a dull, uncomfortable pressure inside of her.

"I'm going to move it, okay?"

Lenne pulls out her finger until the tip is only left inside, followed by a smooth glide into Yuna's passage once more. Lenne must know how uncomfortable this first time must be, so she works equally hard to keep Yuna's mind occupied by playing with her clitoris.

A few deep thrusts with her finger, and the weird feeling ceases to exist – now Yuna presses against the digit, panting and wondering how it started feeling good. The finger is sensitive to her walls, making her vagina wetter and her body uncontrollable.

This new form of pleasure is something Yuna is completely foreign to – so when Lenne thrusts faster, occupying both entrances, Yuna can't help her screams of desire, her body riding against the invading flesh and the quivers of her thighs.

"Lenne, Lenne, oh…I – _ooh_…!"

"That's it, love…"

"I can't even talk – it just feels so _good_…"

"Then don't; all you have to do is feel me."

"I love it, love it, love it…!"

It seems like everything ends too soon; Yuna's orgasm catches her off guard, making her buck her hips wildly and moan helplessly. She feels the liquid of her climax travel on her thigh, resulting in a groan of satisfaction.

Both women immediately collapse, their bodies melting to the softness of the bed. Lenne lazily falls by Yuna's side; it takes all of her energy to throw an arm around her lover and pull her tight against her chest. Yuna moans happily, throwing a leg over Lenne's hip.

"I never knew that could feel good…" Yuna says.

"Wait until I am able to use more than one finger," Lenne replies softly. "It was amazing to watch you with one. I look forward to sharing more of myself with you."

"I agree…" A silence passes between them, both enjoying the comfort of one another's arms. Yuna loves sharing this embrace, pressed tight against Lenne's pleasant scent. Her smell reminds Yuna of the first time they met, the time on the couch and all the other events leading up to their decision to date. Lenne's scent will hold warming memories that Yuna will never be able to forget easily.

"It feels like I've already reached a happy ending," Yuna murmurs, feeling the desire of sleep creep onto her. "But we've only just started…"

"Then I suppose we have a lot to look forward to, now don't we?"

Yuna smiles. It'll be soon when she will be able to tell Lenne those three words of utter devotion, but for now…

It's fine to take it slow. Time has healed her wounds – and now, it's allowed her to meet a gorgeous, caring and irreplaceable individual.

Tidus is right – his mistake has granted Yuna a life she has never dreamed of happening…

Gazing at her lover's closed eyes, Yuna thinks that maybe mistakes _do_ create good things.


End file.
